Devoted to Each Other
by SquirtleWombat
Summary: Sentaro, at age 25, called the Goddess Technical Help Line, and is visited by his childhood friend, Skuld. Wishing that they would stay together forever, they learn to live together and start a family. Through bumps and tumbles in their relationship, this is Skuld and Sentaro's story together.
1. Chapter 1

Devoted to Each Other

Chapter 1: Life Today

He turned on the television, sitting down on the floor by his tea table. He had thrown his jacket to the side of the room once he got in the doorway, his boots to the side of the door. He rubbed his chin roughly, groaning at the sharp pain in his back. He really needed to shave, he hadn't in three days, and his stubble has definitely lengthened. "I feel like I got hit by two trains." He groaned out.

At the age of 25, this isn't where Sentaro Kawanishi thought he'd be now. Sitting on the floor of a little crummy old apartment near Tokyo with nothing in your stomach wasn't exactly fancy living. He worked from sunrise to sunset nowadays, and it was grueling work for him, but it got him by.

He worked in construction, as a laborer, not a very nice job with horrible pay. Around 1,500 yen an hour and he was left with what felt like a machete of pain in his back. He was very muscular for his age, but he wasn't extremely smart. He was able to finish high school, but university was not his cup of tea. He preferred racing over anything else, and because of it, he had grown distant with his parents, who put all their money into him going to university, and he walked away from it.

He went over to the sink, took a cup, and filled it up with tap water. He drank about half of it and set down on the table.

He walked over into the kitchen and opened his refrigerator. A carton of eggs, a half empty carton of milk, a stick of butter, some fruit, a few bottles of salad dressing, and a 12-pack of beer. "At least I remembered that last night." Sentaro said, getting a can. "Beer and delivery food for supper again. Living the dream."

He went over to the table and opened the can up. He pulled out his cell phone, a basic flip phone, and looked for his phonebook. After finding it, he started flipping through the pages, trying to find a place that delivers, taking a swig of beer. He dialed the first number. Too busy. Dialed another number. Not open. Dialed yet another number. Busy.

"Is there any place where a guy can get food now?" Sentaro said. He flipped through a few more pages. "A soup restaurant? Why not?" He said, putting the number in and dialing. And after a second or two, a voice was heard.

She stared at the holographic screen in frustration, twirling her hair in her finger. The day Yggdrasil doesn't have a problem is the day pigs develop wings. "Are you kidding me? The piece of junk bugs out every time I approach this screen! This supercomputer is as unstable as wet dynamite!" She yelled. System bugs, program errors, freezes, it was insane.

At the age of 24, Skuld, norn of the Future, was not a happy camper at this point in her life. Now a first class goddess and going from Heaven and Earth back and forth for work, she worked as a Technician for Yggdrasil and as a wish granter in the Goddess Assistance Agency, following in the footsteps of her big sister, Belldandy, norn of the present, and leaving her oldest sister, Urd, norn of the past, as Yggdrasil's sole system administrator while they found a replacement.

Deciding to put most of her time into the Agency, she was only called over for strange problems with Yggdrasil. So she was called over a lot. But she soon found out that both jobs were incredibly boring. Fixing the bugs in Yggdrasil was not exciting work, and the requests made by humans calling in were almost all the same. Make me rich, make this person fall in love with me, give me good luck for the rest of my life. It was always the same. Oh, there was the obvious wish made by men, and sometimes women, who wanted her to take part in some 'indecent activities' with them. She just wanted to bash them in the face whenever that came up, but of course, she had to politely saw they couldn't make such a wish.

She began to wonder how Belldandy could take being a wish granter. You got to meet lots of new people, but they were all the same. And so demanding and not caring.

'Can't take a moment to thank Skuld, can't ask her how her day was going. Nope, million dollars, and bye-bye.'

Her telephone started ringing, and the person's profile came up on the screen. One problem. Yggdrasil couldn't load up the name, picture, or bio of the caller. "Seriously?" Skuld said. "Ah screw it. 25-years-old, lives in Tokyo, good-hearted but in bad shape. Easy."

"Thank you for calling the Goddess Technical Help Line! Please wait a moment, and I'll be there to handle your request." The voice said. "What? Sorry I think you have the wrong nu-" Sentaro started to speak, but the person on the other end had already hung up. "What the hell? Goddess Technical Help Line? Did I accidently dial a sex hotline?" He said, checking his phone.

As he was looking at the number he just dialed, the cup of water had started shaking by itself, yet he barely noticed it. Only until it started shaking violently did he turn to look at it. Then, to his amazement and slight fright, a torrent of water lept out of the cup, and after a moment, a girl clad in pink and red robes appeared as the water died down around her, and Sentaro stared in bewilderment. "Good evening. What is your wish, mister?" The girl said. Sentaro rubbed his eyes hard, not believing what he just saw happen.

"Excuse me, who are you now, and why did you just come out of my cup of water?" Sentaro said. "Oh my bad, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Skuld, Goddess first class, unlimited license, and I am here to grant you one single wish." She said, handing Sentaro her card. But all he did was stare at her in shock. The raven black hair, the brown eyes, the round triangle markings on the face. Skuld was...a goddess?

"Sk-...Skuld?" Sentaro said. "That's my name." Skuld said. She looked at him, confused on why he was so shocked. He looked so different, she didn't recognize him. "Don't you remember me at all?" He asked. "What? Well, I do sense a familiarity in you with someone else I used to know." Skuld said. "Try to imagine me without my beard." He said, smirking. Her eyes narrowed as she studied his face closely, then they widened in realization. "Oh my goodness..." She whispered. She dropped down to her knees, memories flooding back to her. "Sentaro. Is...is that you?" She said. He smiled warmly, even though he didn't really know how he should be reacting to this.

"You look disgusting." She said, as his expression changed from happy to irritated.

"Nice to see you too." He said, through gritted teeth. "What happened to you? You look like you've been stranded on an island for a week." Skuld said, taking in the sight of the apartment. As soon as she laid eyes on the can of beer, she gasped. "You drink beer now? Are you nuts?! You know what alcohol does to someone?" Skuld exclaimed, throwing the beer across the room. "Hey!" He said. "Look at all the dirt and trash in this place! Hoarder much?" She said, picking up a candy bar wrapper with the tips of her fingernails, and throwing it to the side. "And have you ever heard of a vaccuum? You should probably buy one, your apartment looks gross!" She added.

"Did you come here just to chew me out on my situation? I should be chewing you out on the fact that you never told me you're a freaking deity!" Sentaro said, coming back to focus. "Yeah? Well maybe I've would've told you if I didn't lose contact with you for ten years! Where were you?!" Skuld yelled.

"My family moved away, alright! I'm sorry!" Sentaro said. "Sorry? Sorry's the best you can say? I didn't know where you moved to. I saw that for sale sign and almost cried! You didn't give me a phone number, no calls, no visits, no contact at all!" Skuld said. "Listen, me and my parents moved unexpectedly. I wasn't informed, I was at a friend's house. They packed up our stuff, and straight up told me we were leaving as soon as we left my friend's house. We moved to the Kanagawa prefecture and...I had to get used to it, cause I knew we wouldn't move again." Sentaro explained, while Skuld stared at the ground in sadness.

"I...I missed you, Sentaro." Skuld said, his eyes coming to meet with hers in surprise. She continued on.

"When you left, I had no one to really hang around with. I started acting the same as when I first came to Earth, obsessing over my sister and inventing things that always backfire. It was still a while before I let Keiichi actually get close to Belldandy. It just wasn't fun for me without you around." She said, wiping a tear away.

She suddenly dove into Sentaro's arms, hugging him tightly as his eyes widened. It was so long since he felt that feeling. The feeling he got whenever Skuld was around. Like a ocean of comfort washed over his heart. It eased him. It made him feel relaxed. He thought back to the time she kissed him. It was on the cheek, probably no big deal with other people, but to him, it was a huge deal. He drove back home, embarrassed and shocked. He probably made her feel sad for taking off like that on his bicycle.

He had never been kissed by a girl before, however. It was a weird albeit pleasant sensation when her lips touched his cheek. He was only thirteen, and never really thought about anything aside from racing back then. Now, he was more mature, but seeing her for the first time in a decade was extremely strange.

"I'm an absolute wreck now, I'm supposed to grant you a wish without trouble." She said, sobbing. He slowly stroked her back, as she tightened her grip on him.

"I'm sorry, Skuld. I just...sometimes I just wish I could we could stay together forever." He said, sighing.

Suddenly, Skuld's eyes widened and started glowing brightly. Sentaro let go of her in confusion. "Skuld? What are you doing?" Sentaro said. Suddenly, a beam of energy shot out of her head and went through the ceiling. Sentaro jumped back in shock as everything in the room started flying around uncontrollably.

Sentaro dodged a drinking glass that flew past him, as he tried to stand but couldn't. "Skuld!" Sentaro said. As he turned his head, he saw a saucepan fly toward his face.

And that was the last thing he saw before he was knocked out by it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends Together Again  


"Sentaro..." He heard her voice faintly on his ears. He groaned, his vision a blur. "Sentaro." He heard again, closer this time. Was he dreaming up that encounter with Skuld? Was he still dreaming right now? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he felt like he got clocked out in a boxing match. "Sentaro!" Skuld screamed. Yup, this was real.

His eyes popped open as he sat up, awake and alert. "Wha-what happened?" He said, looking around his apartment. Skuld was sitting on her legs in front of him, and around them, the whole room looked like a twister came through it. "You got hit in the face by a saucepan." Skuld said. "...really." Sentaro said sarcastically.

He put a hand to his face, but surprisingly felt no blood, bumps, or cuts. "What? It didn't leave a mark." He said. "Yeah it did. I just fixed you up real quick after the room settled down." Skuld said. She took his hand from his face and held it in her hands.

"Your wish was granted, though." She said, with a smile. "My wish?" Sentaro said. "You wished for us to stay together forever, remember?" She said. 'Guess I should've chose my words carefully.' He thought.

"Why?" Skuld said, confused. "What?" Sentaro said. "'Choose your words carefully.' Was that not your wish?" Skuld asked. "How did you...you can read my mind, can't you?" Sentaro said. "Perks of being a first class goddess." She said, smirking.

Sentaro could already tell this wasn't gonna be good. He enjoyed Skuld's company right now, not so much the part that she knows what he's thinking and that she trashed his home. "So, for a while, we're gonna be together?" Sentaro asked. "I wouldn't call forever a while, Sentaro. I say until time implodes on itself." She said. Sentaro had to pause to think about this, hoping Skuld wasn't listening to him think. Skuld was gonna to actually be living with him from now on. For the rest of his life. He didn't know whether to be thankful, or terrified. An actual girl was living with him now. What just happened in these few minutes? Scratch that, he must've been out for an hour.

"This day is just getting really confusing now. Can you help me clean this stuff up." Sentaro said, picking stuff up off the ground and placing it back where it belongs. Skuld nodded and started doing the same. Sentaro looked above his head to see someone he did not want to see. A perfect hole going through the ceiling, through the maintenance closet upstairs, and through the roof of the building.

"Skuld!" He said in a loud whisper. Skuld turned to him and followed to where his finger was pointing. When her eyes met the ceiling, she gave a nervous gulp. "Oh crud." She said.

"KAWANISHI! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" A woman's shrill voice yelled.

"Damn! It's Mrs. Taniguchi!" Sentaro said, going to the door. "If she sees this, she's gonna have a freaking heart attack! What am I gonna do?" He said. "Stall her for a bit! I'll take care of this!" Skuld said, putting her hands together under the hole in the ceiling. Sentaro opened his door wide enough so he could slip out halfway through the doorway without letting the woman see.

Mrs. Taniguchi was the landlady of the building, and was not happy to hear the racket in Sentaro's room at this time. She was a slightly short woman in her late thirties, being a head shorter than Sentaro. Her dark brown hair and sharp green eyes made her look intimidating, but Sentaro had to admit, she was a beautiful woman. Not as beautiful as Skuld but still, Sentaro wondered why she was still single. Probably because of her negative and crabby attitude.

"Do you mind telling me why I just heard what sounded like a bolt of lightning hitting your room?" She said, fury evident in her voice. "Cause maybe there's a thunderstorm going on?" Sentaro said. "There's not a cloud in the sky tonight, you ass. What are you doing in there, I almost crapped myself downstairs!" She said. "I didn't need to hear that." Sentaro said.

A strange flash suddenly came from the room. "What was that?" She said, trying to push Sentaro back through the door. "Nothing, it was nothing." Sentaro said, pushing her back. "I definitely saw some flashing back there." She said. "No, you didn't see anything." Sentaro said. She looked at him with a skeptical look before sighing.

"If I hear another noise like that-" She began to speak but Sentaro cut in. "My ass is out, I got it." Sentaro said, leaning against the wall and giving her a fake smile at the end. She gave him a dirty look before she started walking back to her room. "Have a good night." He said, waving. "You too." She said, not even turning around to look at him as she walked down the stairs.

When he got back in the door, Skuld was looking at him with a surprised expression on her face. He closed the door, and leaned against the door. He slowly sank down to the floor. "She like an angel." Skuld said, sarcasm full force. Sentaro sighed, getting up.

He noticed the whole room was organized and clean, and the hole in the ceiling was fixed. "Whoa, did you use magic to fix that?" He said. "Yeah. I should invent something to help you clean up this pigsty." Skuld said, while Sentaro grumbled. They sat in silence for a bit.

"You know, I never fully believed you were a goddess." Sentaro said. "Seriously? You saw my angel though. She was there beside me almost all the time." Skuld said. "Well, I always had the mentality that there was a scientific explanation for everything, and that you were just really good at tricks. Plus, I thought you were way too goofy to be a goddess." He said, and he was immediately sprayed with a blast of water materialized from Skuld's hand.

"How's that for goofy?" Skuld said, snickering as Sentaro wiped water from his beard. "Would you like to see her again?" Skuld asked. "Your angel? Uh, sure." Sentaro said. Skuld put her hands together and with a glowing light, her crimson-eyed angel, Noble Scarlet, emerged from her back. It was incredible. Years ago, she was small enough to sit in the palms of your hands. Now she was as tall as Skuld.

Her golden blonde hair, her skin like porcelain, and the flowing silk robes covering her body were just as beautiful as before. The sight of her took the breath out of Sentaro. It was like looking at a grassy meadow full of flowers.

The angel approached Sentaro who did not know how to react. Did you smile at her, did you shake her hand? It was an angel, for crying out loud.

It was way easier when she was only slightly bigger than his hand, when she shook his finger with both of her hands. It was cute. But now, she looked like a full grown adult. But then, she smiled at Sentaro and took his hand and held it firmly in her hand. Her touch was calming, as it was long ago, but strangely, in a more loving way.

"Aww, she still remembers you." Skuld said, cooing. "I guess she does." Sentaro said. As he got up, the angel continued to hold his hand. "She's really friendly." Sentaro said, going over to the fridge and taking out an apple and an orange. He handed Skuld the apple, and she thanked him. "Come on, Noble Scarlet, let him eat." Skuld said. Noble Scarlet looked back at her master with puppy dog eyes, while tightening her grip on Sentaro's hand. "You can't hold his hand forever." Skuld said, as her angel let his hand go and smiled at Sentaro one last time before moving back and merging with her master again.

"So, this is your supper?" Skuld asked, taking a bite of the apple. "Well, since I accidently called the wrong number, it's probably too late to get food now." Sentaro said, peeling his orange, and taking a bite out of it. "We should go to sleep soon. I have a small bed the two of us could fit on, and I'll get us breakfast before I go to work tomorrow." Sentaro said. " **How** small of a bed?" Skuld said. The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

...

Shoulders, arms, and legs all touching. Both of them in their underwear. One single blanket. This was the most awkward encounter they had ever had.

When she saw the bed, she would've punched Sentaro square in the face if she wasn't a first class goddess. However, he didn't like it as much as she did. There wasn't any thing he would've give to be in bed with this girl, but in this situation, he would rather sleep on a roof.

"Skuld-" Sentaro started to speak. "If you try anything, I will make sure you won't touch a single thing again." Skuld hissed.

Sentaro sighed. Heavy blushes on their faces, they tried not to move against each other, but failed.

Skuld was freaking out at this point. Everytime she moved, she would press up against him, and nearly have a heart attack at the feeling of his built body. When did Sentaro get so hot? He used to be this skinny kid who rode his bike everywhere all day. Now he looked like a guy in a magazine Urd would read. The beard, the muscles, the slightly husky voice. Right now, even though she'd sort of hate to admit it, Skuld wouldn't mind granting an ' _indecent_ ' wish for Sentaro.

Sentaro felt like his head was going to explode. In about two and a half hours, he went from coming home to an empty apartment to being in bed with the most gorgeous girl he'd ever see in his life. This was unreal. Her skin was so smooth, it was driving him nuts. Her black hair shined in the moonlight coming through the window. He wanted to be a gentleman, and these things weren't helping. It was either sleep with Skuld, or sleep with the floor.

Though he did offer her the bed, she didn't want to take his bed from him. He promised he'd try and get something set up tomorrow, but for tonight, they'd have to sleep together. "So, if we're living together, what are we gonna do? Are we friends, or does it mean that we're like..." Sentaro trailed off as he saw Skuld shooting a glare at him.

"I literally just seen you for the first time in years, Sentaro. It's bad enough we're half naked in the same bed, ya big pervert! I should take out a bomb and blast you." Skuld said, turning onto her side, facing away from Sentaro. "I ain't a pervert, I only have one bed! You wanna sleep on the floor, be my guest." Sentaro said, turning on his side as well.

However, when they did, they found their backs touching each other, causing a gasp from Sentaro and a small yelp from Skuld.

"Y-you alright?" Sentaro asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Skuld said. A deep pink blush came to their face and they tried to relax, and they were getting sleepy.

"I'll...think about it, Sentaro." Skuld said, shutting her eyes. Sentaro felt so relaxed now. He processed those words in his head several times before he went to sleep.

They could probably have something more than a friendship.

She suddenly pressed against his back, falling asleep. His eyes widened and he let out a short exhale. He could barely think straight, the feeling of her silky smooth skin against his own too blissful. It was a lovely feeling. It was relieving of all tension. It warmed his heart right up.

He closed his eyes, his dreams to be quite comforting with a smile on his face as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
